


Don't trust the Fluff

by conie992



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: From my Tumblr blog: askaalaska-vdepressed, Other, and you put Zim on your shoulders, and your making fudge, basically you and zim are buddies, like your making literal fudge, not a figure of speech, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conie992/pseuds/conie992
Summary: Your making fudge and put Zim on your shouldersthat's it, that's that ficFrom my ask blog on tumblr
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Don't trust the Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: Imagine putting zim on your shoulders and hes like :D ZIM IS TALL!!!  
>  (from tumblr user theannonomusgamblerpt2) 
> 
> Not edited or proof read

Life had always ebbed and flowed for you. At some points it felt like every day held a new adventure, always something else to do or see. Other days it felt like the world kept on turning and you couldn’t be bothered as to what was going on outside. There was a strange duality on those days. It was nice to be alone, but when life held no direction for you, you couldn’t help but feel lost.

That had all changed however when you met a certain green young man. 

With Zim each day was an adventure. Some were huge, try to conquer earth, build a giant mechanism to coat the world in Jell-O, try to teach Gir to speak Icelandic. Other days, that adventure was just trying to make the perfect waffles. It was odd that an alien from another planet made you feel more secure. 

Yeah you knew Zim was an alien. It wasn’t that hard to figure out honestly. At first, he would vehemently deny that he was such a thing, usually yelling unnecessarily (I’m right next to you man) and quickly changing the subject. After some time however, he started to accept that you knew and really didn’t care to tell anyone. He then started to see you as one of his sidekicks. His “human spy”, his “informant” and all other manner of nicknames he gave you. The names were mostly just to make Dib suspicious and paranoid, but they held their own sort of affection.

Being Zim’s human spy, mostly consisted of hanging out and answering any questions that would come up while you watched movies or videos together. However, you also helped with food stuffs while you were around. Zim was a better cook than you expected, but that wasn’t saying much as you set the bar pretty low when Zim was attempting any basic human function. 

You were both on a food excursion, this time trying an advanced dish, fudge. You knew the basics of making it as your mother made it every year around Christmas. You figured you could start it off and have Zim finish it. 

“Okay where would I find the marshmallow fluff” You leaned down a bit as you asked Gir.

“HErE” The robot reached behind its back and pulled out a jar, a very gross, scratched and old looking jar of fluff

“Umm” 

“It’s My SPECIAL fluff” The robot seemed very pleased with having helped and more than happy to share the ‘special’ fluff. You had messaged Zim earlier so he could get the ingredients, so you knew there was actually usable fluff in the house. 

You set off to search for the fluff, a desperate attempt really. In order for Gir not to find it Zim probably hid it very well. Luckily for you Zim came in to find you half inside one of his cabinets. 

“Human! Why are you searching through the great Zim’s cabinetry?” 

“Where's the marshmallow fluhmpj” Zim quickly covered your mouth with his hand. Looking around the kitchen feverously. As you predicted he had to hide from Gir. 

After he had deemed it safe, he looked at you and them pointed up. Above the cabinet you had been under was a shiny all metal looking safe/cabinet combo. It looked quite advanced and, much too high for you to reach, let alone Zim. 

Zim heaved out a sigh 

“There are certain snacks that make Gir go ballistic. I have to hide them in there when he’s not looking. The fluff that shall not be mentioned is one of them. I let him keep a jar with him, but it's actually glue” 

You nodded, Zim’s hand was still over your mouth. You were even more thankful you didn’t use Gir’s. Now the question was how were YOU going to get it. Looking down at Zim an idea sparked. 

“Now if we lure Gir out of the house..” Zim had not stopped talking. He did however shut up when you picked him up by the waist. You placed him on your shoulders

“Can you reach now?” The Irken on you was quite light, his weight was comparable to a child’s. Zim didn’t answer you, his eyes focused down on the ground. 

Then he screamed. While you could tolerate a Zim scream from a distance, he was much too close to your ears. \

“Hey hey alright I’ll put you down.” You moved your arms to take him down, but he stopped you. 

“NO, Zim is .. TALL!” Zim began to wave his arms manically, a wild grin on his face. His smile was infectious, as you too began to grin. You put your arms up to secure his leg so he wouldn’t fall. 

“Quickly!” Zim was one a mission now

“We must go to the Dib’s house. My superior height now gives me an edge” You huffed and grabbed his legs a little tighter. 

Well it had been a while since you talked to Gaz.


End file.
